


The Phoenix

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Guy has killed Marian. Or has he just changed her?





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This was a flash fiction originally written and posted to ff dot net back in February of 2011. My wonderful beta, jagnikjen, tried to fix things, so if there are still oopsies it's on me. This was written for a contest on LiveJournal. Sadly, I did not win, but I think it's still an all right piece.

I cried out in pain as Guy stabbed me. Blood mingled with the white cloth. Time stopped. I could almost hear dust motes settling around us. His face wore a look of surprise; his eyes were wide, full of fear over hurting me. My life was irrevocably changed from this moment. There would be no more Nightwatchman, no more Robin Hood, no more Marian of Knighton. This was the end Guy and I had been heading toward from our very first meeting.

The world narrowed, enclosing us in a cocoon. Guy's black hair curled around his ear. He pulled back, watching my face for a moment, the sweat beading on his brow and his upper lip. His eyes were so blue, bluer than the sky. I could see the fine lines around them, wrinkles that were not from laughter but rather from anger and pain. His eyes had looked on me with a whole gamut of emotions—desire, caring, confusion, concern, hurt, and anger. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I looked into Guy's soul and knew I had made the right choice.

I raised my mouth to his and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling my new husband back into my body. His manhood impaled me again and again, burning me to ash with the fire of his ardor. I was born again, Marian of Gisbourne as I found my pleasure in his body and he spilled his seed into me, creating our new life.


End file.
